


Bundled Emotion

by Queen_Bovine



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Children, Edwin Will Be the Best Parents, F/M, Family, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bovine/pseuds/Queen_Bovine
Summary: Honestly, it was a miracle that the extreme emotional range of the last several hours hadn't driven them all to the brink of insanity. Exhaustion lingers under the surface, but they strive to commit every second to memory. This is not a day the Elric family will soon forget. (Also ontumblr.)





	Bundled Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Set five-and-a-half years after the Promised Day, so Ed (and probably Winry) is twenty-one. Takes place after my fic [Things Untaught](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12171999), but each can be read independently.

Eventually, the bustle and bickering died down, and the midwife finished cleaning up after the delivery and left. Granny Pinako went downstairs shortly after with a vague comment about getting dinner started. She took a reluctant Al with her, leaving the new parents alone with their baby for the first time. They sat together on the bed; Ed’s arm around Winry as she cradled the warm little bundle.

The peaceful stillness of the moment contrasted greatly with the chaos just hours before, when the room had been filled with screamed threats, and apologies of equal volume (courtesy of the two blondes themselves). Winry vaguely remembered swearing that she would never again go through this nonsense, even for a baby, and Ed being uncharacteristically agreeable with this declaration, panicked as he had been at the sight of his wife in so much distress.

At the moment, thought, it was all she could do to take her gaze away from the perfect little human in her arms to spare her husband a moment’s glance as he gently rested the tip of his finger on that tiny nose with a reverent touch. He looked down at their child, those intense golden eyes burning with some unnameable, profound emotion. Finally, he spoke in a fervent, awed tone he had heretofore reserved for his little brother.

“Winry?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s have a million kids.”

“……Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Equivalent exchange: I give a story, you give a comment.


End file.
